


I Still Dream of Jeannie 50 Years Later

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Category: I Dream of Jeannie
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Mentions of immortality, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: 50 years after the end of the series, at a party celebrating the birth of Tony Jr.’s granddaughter, Tony and Roger have a little chat about their lives together.
Relationships: Roger Healey/Anthony "Tony" Nelson, Roger Healey/Jeannie/Anthony "Tony" Nelson
Kudos: 2





	I Still Dream of Jeannie 50 Years Later

The late afternoon light streamed through the windows, giving everything a warm golden glow. Most of the party guests had left already. The few who were still there helped Tony Jr. and his wife clear the table.

Jeannie was leaning over the cradle, fussing over their new baby great-granddaughter. Ignoring the new mothers trying to tell her that they really had to take the baby home for her nap now.

Tony sat beside Roger on the couch, quietly watching their family. Roger squeezed his hand and Tony turned to see his husband smiling at him.

“We have a beautiful family,” Roger said.

Tony nodded. “We do.” After a moment he spoke again, “Do you ever regret it?”

“Regret our family?” Roger asked with a confused expression.

“No, not exactly our family,” Tony said. “Jeannie and me. Do you ever regret that she turned you immortal too? You didn’t have to stay with us. You could have asked her to undo it.”

Understanding shone on Roger’s face before softening into an expression of tender love.

“How could I regret getting to spend forever with you two?”

Tony felt lighter, happier. It was amazing the way that after all these years, Roger still had the ability to make Tony feel so loved with just a few simple words.

“I don’t regret spending forever with you two either,” Tony said. And with that he leaned in to give Roger a long loving kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> While chatting with my friend Arytra, we realized that Jeannie had definitely used her genie magic to blink Tony and Roger immortal. Probably quite early on, definitely without their permission. But the only complaint either of them had was that she didn’t ask first.
> 
> I am absolutely certain that soon after the Jeannie/Tony wedding, the three of them went to some time and place that has polyamorous marriage and got married again as a triad.
> 
> I wasn’t sure if the title really fit, but when I noticed this year was the 50th anniversary of the final season I decided to roll with it. And it amused me to combine the names of the two reunion movies.


End file.
